Advice
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: Arthur had had his fun teasing Merlin, with the flowers and his being lovesick. Now it was time to get serious.


TITLE: Advice  
AUTHOR: Angel Starbeam  
SUMMARY: Arthur had had his fun teasing Merlin, with the flowers and his being lovesick. Now it was time to get serious.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana (at least to Arthur), gen

-  
Merlin was exactly the type of person to give flowers to the girl he fancied. It was also like him to go and mope at home when the girl had gotten into trouble, and then go and do something incredibly stupid.

When Arthur went over to Gaius' quarters, he once again found Merlin trying to keep something out of his sight, which, upon careful bending at an odd angle, was revealed to be a traveling sack. It didn't take long to figure out what that sack was for or why Merlin would want to hide it from him. After all, if the situation were a bit different, Arthur would smack him on the head, hard. Actually, he would very much like to have something nice and heavy to beat some sense into Merlin right then.

The idiot was planning to search for Morgana himself. Arthur would go so far as to say Merlin's absence from court was because he was already out looking for her, about to go against a camp of Druids. Sometimes, Arthur wondered what went on that mind of his. But then he usually stopped wondering, because it gave him a headache when he did, and made him more cross than before.

But then, Merlin would go that far for someone he cared about. That was why Arthur needed to speak with him as soon as possible. And if he knew Merlin, he knew what he would do next.

Later, he caught him heading toward Morgana's chambers and saw opportunity. Arthur followed him partway and then waited by the staircase.  
"This has to stop," he began once Merlin walked past him.

Arthur had had his fun teasing Merlin, with the flowers and his being lovesick. Now it was time to get serious.

"The king would have your head if he found out," Arthur walked closer to Merlin, who was surprised to find him there. "And there's no point denying it."

"Denying what?" Merlin frowned in confusion. Or was it an act? Arthur sometimes found himself wondering if the mindless manservant played up his clumsy buffoonery.

Regardless, he should say it straight out.

"Your affection for the Lady Morgana."

Merlin's frown transformed into an amused grin, as if he had heard something ridiculous (well it was ridiculous). He scoffed, "Right," and turned to leave.

Arthur was determined not to let this go. Merlin was a fool a great deal of the time, but he was loyal and good, and Arthur would never admit it, but he like having him around.

'Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women," Arthur put a hand Merlin's shoulder to keep him in place. He briefly wondered if older brothers had to act like this with reckless younger siblings.

"If such a person existed I would," Merlin quipped.

Arthur chose to ignore this. "Stick to girls who are more - how can I put this? – on your level."

"Thanks."

"She can't be your friend, let alone anything else."

That was where this mess started. Merlin was friends with Morgana. They were friendly during the first months he started as Arthur's manservant. She trusted him with confidential matters and she helped him when he needed it (and got Arthur involved as well).

Hunith also liked her. Merlin was the type to go for girls his mother approved of.

Well Hunith might like Morgana and maybe even approve of her (after the shock wore off), but Uther would never approve of Merlin. Arthur is very much aware of how his father felt about the classes. The noble blood rules over the lower classes. It is the responsibility of nobles to make sure their subjects are getting on well and stay obedient because it is for their own good. It is improper to go out and mingle with people of higher station. So a manservant should never court a lady, much less a king's ward. And a prince should not share a kiss and harbor feelings for –well he is not sure what he's feeling or does not want to know- a handmaiden.

Didn't stop him from kissing Guinevere, or having her in his thoughts.

That kiss was something he wanted to do - he'd had it on his mind for the time he stayed at her home, more so when he "cooked" dinner for her. When opportunity arose in the form of her giving him a token, he finally decided to act on it. He did not expect what felt like a punch in the stomach and floating sensation with the rest of his body. He did not expect feeling something he had never felt before.

He had to stop it before it went too far (well, farther than it had already gone).  
"Yeah, I know."

"Can't hide anything from me Merlin."

Arthur smiled, feeling proud of himself for giving, what he'd hope, sound counsel that will set Merlin straight. Hopefully he'll listen and not do anymore rash actions that will eventually get him killed. Lord knows Arthur needed to follow his own advice.

Merlin would not be the first man to fall for a woman not of his station and certainly not the first to carry a torch for Morgana (Arthur was part of that clan for a short while. Glad it was over since it had felt confusing and incestuous). These infatuations did not last long. A few days, weeks, years later, they met a nice girl, married her and had an army of children. Though, any girl who would have Merlin would have to have the patience of a saint.

But if Merlin actually tried to act on his infatuation, Uther would indeed have him executed.

And it would not end well for Gwen if Arthur pursued his feelings for her. Women who catch the eye of a noble and accept (and sometimes not really their choice) are branded for life as wanton and not fit to be among decent people.

If his father were to ever find out his attachment to a commoner, he would probably throw her in the dungeons. Actually, the best-case scenario would be Uther allowing Guinevere stay as a discreet mistress. She would not be the first. Many nobles habitually take a girl to warm their beds. The more "honorable" ones provide for her and any resulting children long after the affair ends. The smarter ones plan ahead to ensure that the illegitimate family is cared for long after they are gone and will not suffer the wrath of any legitimate relatives.

That would be Gwen's future- never being able to do decent work, and to live dishonorably for the rest of her life. He will not do that to her. He won't go near her because even that may tarnish her reputation.

Better to keep a distance from her and give assistance from afar.

Uther would not accept Merlin or Guinevere. So Arthur must make sure that stay in their stations. Away from Morgana, away him, and away from his father.

They will be safe there.


End file.
